projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sainted One ¦ Magic: Shandalar 29
It's time to fight the White Wizard! Synopsis There are only three wizards left. Jared has barely touched red. He thinks he can take on the White wizard right away. Jared battles a Sorcerer, needing to get some points on red. It should be a quick fight, as red only is sending out weaker minions. The Sorcerer needed two cards to get rid of one of Jared's creatures. Jared ends the match with a tiny Fireball - as if it is a bouncy ball to the face. Jared wins some cards, and chooses a card of his choice. Jared wonders if he should get three Black Lotuses. It would be really stupid! Jared settles on Hypnotic Specter, as he couldn't think of anything else! Jared sorts out his deck. Jared wants to talk about why his deck is good against white. Jared discusses what colors are the natural enemies of the each other color. Jared finds that if he doesn't do anything, he will be dead next turn! Jared is surprised at how well this series is going. He thinks about making the weekends devoted to Magic content - and feels bad for using the word 'content'. Jared dominates a game with a Black Knight, Hypnotic Specter and Sledge Troll. Jared tries to make the best moves against an opponent who is trying to make the best decisions, but because computers make mistakes, he has no idea what to expect. Jared continues towards the White Wizard Castle. Jared is concerned by a skull that appears on the screen. Jared finds a dungeon, but it sucks. Jared enters the castle of the White Wizard. Elder Land Wurm is in effect! It is a 5/5 trample! Flying creatures will be useful here. Jared battles a Paladin, who has a War Elephant that Jared must destroy straight away. The Royal Assassin and Northern Paladin assassinate each other! After being attacked by a powered up Angry Mob, Jared kills it with a Fireball. Jared brings it down to 3, and will Fireball it to death. Jared wants to save the dice for the white wizard. Jared makes sure to damage the next battle with his vampire before a protection card can come into play. Jared wins by attacking for 9 in the air. Jared guesses where the wizard will show up, and has to go up against a war elephant. Everything goes wrong when Jared's Abomination is destroyed. Jared goes on to easily win. There are a lot of dice still lying around, but Jared has reached the Sainted One! Jared stops Armeggeddon with his Hypnotic Specter! Jared keeps making the Sainted One lose mana, cards and life because of Hypnotic Specter. The Sainted One's hand ends up empty. Jared uses his Vampire and Hypnotic Specter to take 14 damage on one turn. Jared wins using his Fireball and all his Hypnotic Specters and Vampire. Once again, Jared was not prepared for being able to take white cards from the wizard. Jared thinks about creating an anti-red deck. Jared gets excited after taking out two wizards back to back. Jared thinks about retiring his cards, and changing it to be anti-red. Jared thinks about making a green deck, as it will work against blue. Jared fights a Sedge Beast. Jared is worried about how the Beast is playing. Someone told Jared how to not make mistakes by clicking incorrectly. Jared changes his cards out for Wheel of Fortune, which gives him mana, with nothing to use it on. Jared accidentally gets mana burned despite wanting to use it. All of Jared's lands are being destroyed. Jared is taking 3 damage every turn. All Jared knows about hockey is that 3 means a hattrick! The final one of Jared's Badlands is destroyed. Jared gains five life and attacks for four. Jared eventually wins. Jared searches for the remaining dungeons. Jared searches towns for new cards, as a wizard is attacking a town a long way away. Jared is told a secret from a castle - he is told that the blue castle has blue creatures! Jared enters a dungeon. An Elvish Magi is the first opponent. These creatures are weak compared to what Jared has now. Jared is trying to play defenders. A Giant Spider blocks Jared's attacks. Jared draws all his mana with Wheel of Fortune, and now has to take more damage. Jared points out that cards that give you life won't make you win. In the next match, Jared starts with a Black Knight. He wins easily, and only has one more match against an Enchantress to fight. He almost starts with a good hand. Jared is annoyed by the Aspect of Wolf cards. Jared attacks for 7 with everyone he has, and the Enchantress does nothing. Jared Fireballs to win. Jared wins a Feddon's Cane, not the prize he wanted. Jared continues approaching approaches, and quickly goes to 1 life remaining. Jared brings his opponent to 1 as well. Jared finishes the match. He finds another treasure, which is the Mox Ruby! He leaves immediately. Jared duels a Mind Stealer. Jared was going to end the show with his new card, but then this asshat showed up! Jared easily burns the Mind Stealer. Jared is horrified as the Mind Stealer uses three Unholy Strengths! Jared gives himself an extra turn, and they both are sent to 1! Jared concedes defeat. He reloads, but is still stuck in the fight. Category:Magic: Shandalar Category:Videos